Bloody Rose
by Waremasu Kitsune
Summary: Families weren't always picture perfect, some families were close and happy while others were always painful. In some families, it changes from one to the other without any warning.While other families just weren't as normal as all of the other families.
1. The Begining of the End

Bloody Rose

Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me and neither do Hellsing Morteous and Arkenine (which belongs to my friend). This fanfic has Yaoi and Male pregnancy, if you don't like, then don't read it. A lot of this story doesn't follow the Fullmetal Alchemist anime/manga, as a couple of my friends and I did a roleplay with these characters and we changed them up, and gave those new personalities and background history.

So in this story, there will also be a lot of OC characters, and those characters all belong to my friends and I, so please don't take them or spam me saying that this isn't what FMA is suppose to be like.

(The Beginning of the End)

It wasn't always like this, the yelling and drinking only just started a couple months ago when daddy's friend came over to visit last year. When he first saw that tall blond man, he never liked him, he just felt all wrong, like he didn't belong. But when he mentioned it to daddy, daddy just got mad at him and said that I shouldn't be sticking my nose into his and his friends business.

When daddy didn't believe me, I went to mommy and told him the feelings that I get around daddy's friend, but that only ended up with mommy clinging onto me crying, saying that I shouldn't go anywhere near that man, and when I see that man, I should take Fletcher and hide. I cared about mommy so I did what he said and hid with Fletcher who was only three whenever that man came over.

I hated that man because he is the reason that daddy started to change. Before he showed up, daddy was always so kind to mommy, Fletcher and I, and he never yelled or hit any of us. But because of that man, daddy started to hit mommy. I couldn't stand it; mommy is in so much pain because of that man and because of daddy. Whenever mommy and daddy's fights, and when daddy storms out of the house, probably to go to that man.

I would climb out of my bed and to crawl onto mommy's lap to comfort him, even though it scares me so much, I hide it for mommy because I know that mommy needs me, and that I have to be a big and strong boy for him. So I hide my tears and fears to mommy while I wrap my small arms around his neck and mumble to him that it will all be ok, and that its not mommy's fault.

After a while of being in mommy's arms, mommy's comforting and protective arms, it changes from me comforting mommy to him comforting me as I cry into his shirt. I wish that things would just return to normal, to before that man showed up and before daddy changed, before I started to hate daddy for making mommy cry everyday.

I am glad for one thing that, which is that Fletcher doesn't know anything about this, I won't let him find out. Whenever mommy and daddy start to fight, I always sneak into Fletcher's room to watch over him and when he asked what's going on, I just take his mind off of it so he would forget it. I know that it's wrong to do that, but I don't want him to know what daddy is doing to mommy, it would hurt him too much and it would hurt mommy even more then he's hurt already.

I remember one day where daddy came home drunk with that man and I knew that mommy would get hurt again. So before daddy and that man got any closer to the house, I ran down the stairs and asked mommy if he could go to the store with Fletcher and get me something for my fever that I had that day. Mommy agreed with a smile and a kiss to my forehead that he would, and I watched him leave the house with Fletcher in the opposite way as daddy and the man was coming. Sighing in relief, I ran back up to my room with a small smile, knowing that mommy was safe this time, but then when daddy got home, I heard him yelling for mommy, and when he didn't show up, I heard him stomp up the stairs to my room.

Whimpering in fear, I pulled the covers up over my head to hide from him, but it didn't work when I felt the covers get pulled away. Looking up at daddy with wide eyes, I felt my arm get grabbed as I was dragged down the stairs to the living room where that man was sitting. Glaring at the man with all that I had, I heard daddy asking where mommy and Fletcher was, so I told him that they went out to town. When I said that, I saw daddy's eyes narrow in anger and I knew that he was going to hit me, but that man stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. The man asked daddy to get him a drink from the kitchen, and when daddy left, the man knelt down in front of me and asked how old I was.

When I told him that I was four, he told me that he had two kids, two sons around my age. One older then me and the other the same age as me, but I didn't care what he said as I just walked away from him. When I did that though, I felt a slap on my cheek which made me fall over with a whimper.

Placing a hand on my red cheek, I looked up at the man, who know told me his name was Hohenheim Elric. When the man, Hohenheim saw that he had my attention, he told me that good boys shouldn't be mean to their elders and that they shouldn't butt into their business as well. When he said that, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up in fear from the look in his eyes and from anger as I yelled at him.

Yelling that I didn't care about any of that and that I hate him and daddy for what they are doing to mommy, and yelling that I won't let them hurt mommy anymore.

Sadly though, my yelling made daddy run back into the room and slap me on the same cheek for yelling at his friend, which made me fall back onto the floor once again with a whimper. I knew that at that time, that no matter what mommy or I did, that daddy would just get worse and that mommy will only get hurt even more.

At that thought, my hate for that man and for daddy just became that much more and that no matter what they might do to me, I would never stop protecting mommy, no matter what. At that time though, I didn't know that the rest of the year would just get even worst then they already were.


	2. Broken Remedy

(Broken Remedy)

There wasn't always the yelling, the drinking and the hurt. Before that man, Hohenheim showed up, daddy used to take mommy out for dinner, buy him beautiful things, and he even used to buy Fletcher and me things.

Daddy was always so kind, even when I found out that he was an alchemist and that he can transmute plants, he laughed while ruffling my hair and asked if I wanted to learn. Of course I wanted to learn, I wanted to be like daddy, so he taught me. I remember the day that I first made something.

It was raining really hard and thundering, and the power went out. Fletcher was in mommy's lap, terrified of the storm and mommy was trying to comfort him, but no matter what mommy did, Fletcher just kept on crying every time it thundered. Even daddy tried to calm Fletcher down, but nothing that they did worked.

At the day, I've been trying to do the plant alchemy for over a week with no successes, so I tried again. I wanted to make something to calm Fletcher down and to cheer mommy and daddy up. So I ran into the kitchen to get some plants and a chalk to take back into the living room with me to try transmuting something. I drew a transmutation circle that daddy taught me how around the plants and I placed my hands on the circle.

I wasn't sure what I wanted to transmute, but I wanted something that would cheer everyone up. At first nothing happened, but then some lightening started to appear on the circle to the plants and two red roses and a small cat made out of plants appeared. I was as happy as it was the first time that I ever made anything. Mommy and daddy were watching with wide eyes and even Fletcher stopped crying to watch as well in interest.

I handed the roses to mommy and daddy and the plant cat to Fletcher, and I told them that I made them for them to cheer them up, but when I gave the roses and plant cat to them, I was nervous what their reaction would be like. Though after I gave it to them, I got a hug from all three of them and mommy even cried, but he told me that it was tears of happiness.

That night was one of the happiest ones I ever had because Fletcher stopped crying and being afraid of storms, and mommy and daddy hugged and kissed me, telling me that they were so proud of me.

Two days later though, that man showed up and daddy changed to the worst. Fletcher started to become scared of storms again and no matter how much I tried to transmute a rose for mommy, it never worked, even when I did everything the same that I did before.

Before I knew it, a year has gone by since daddy changed, a year of yelling, of fighting, of pain and of sadness. Each day, new marks appeared on mommy, and every night, mommy would drink this awful smelling liquid that I later found out was alcohol. The smell of the alcohol was just so bad, I hated it, and I hated all of this.

Whenever I would see mommy getting drunk, the smell of the alcohol made me feel like I was going to be sick, and for some reason, the smell of it scared me, which I don't understand why it did. So whenever mommy would drink and daddy was gone, I would just stay in my room until the smell was gone.

Before I knew it, a year has past, and the fighting and drinking has only gotten worst. It was around seven in the morning when I woke up and dressed before I went to go check up on mommy as I always do. But when I got to mommy's room, mommy was gone; he was no where in the house.

Feeling fear pulse through his young heart, he turns to run out of his mommy's room with tears in his eyes. Slamming all of the doors open to look into the rooms of the house, not caring if he woke up Fletcher or father as he only wanted to find his mother.

He was just about to run to the living room to check if maybe mommy fell asleep drunk on the couch again like he usually ends up doing after a big fight with Nash, but before he even made it half way into the living room, he felt his arm getting grabbed from another room.

A small yelp of pain left his lips as he looks up in fear at his father who was glaring down at him in anger.

"What do you think you are doing, running around the house yelling so early in the morning brat?!" Nash grips his older son's arm tighter as he pulls him closer to him while he demands the answer from him.

Russell whimpers a little from the pain on his arm, as he tries to tug his arm free, which only made his father's grip tighten. "I….I couldn't find mommy. I went into his room to wake him up and he wasn't there…..he isn't in any of the other room's either…"

Smirking, Nash turned to the front door as he dragged his son out by his arm. "He is not here at the moment, so you are coming with me. Your things and your brother are already in the car so stop dragging your damn feet brat."

Shaking his head with a frown as he grabs his father's hand, he dug his feet as much as he could with his small body. "No! I don't want to leave mommy!"

Nash reached down to grab his son's other arm as he swings him over his shoulder. "I don't give a shit about what you want boy, your coming with me and that's final." After a while more of struggling from Russell, Nash was able to reach the car where Fletcher was sitting inside while drawing a picture.

Pulling the door open, Nash tossed Russell into the car before he slammed the door shut again and locking it. Once he was sure that his oldest son wouldn't be able to get out, he nods his head in relief as he walked over to the drivers side and he climbs in and starts the car to drive away from the house.

Russell whimpers some more as he tried to open the door with no success so he could only watch as they drove away from his only home, and away from his mommy. Letting some of his tears fall as he saw Hellsing appear at the side of the house with wide eyes, but by that time, the car was too far away for him to do anything about.

"Mommy!!"


End file.
